Memoria of Yamazakura
by Ticia Lim
Summary: Kau tahu? Walaupun sakura akan berguguran tapi dia tidak pernah lelah untuk kembali berbunga, kan?


**Memoria Of Yamazakura_  
_**

**By: Ticia Lim  
**

******For: Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge**

******Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Kau tahu? Walaupun sakura akan berguguran tapi dia tidak pernah lelah untuk kembali berbunga, kan?_

* * *

Batangnya kokoh berdiri tegak di halaman belakang Akademi Ninja Konoha, serumpun dedaunan terlihat menempel di ranting-rantingnya, kuncup-kuncup bunganya sudah terlihat. Yamazakura, pohon sakura yang di tunggu-tunggu keindahannya sudah mulai memperlihatkan kuncupnya sejak awal maret.

Setiap akhir pekan saat jam pulang akademi ia akan langsung ke taman belakang, ketika diajak oleh sahabatnya, Ino, untuk pulang bersama dia akan menjawab kalau ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. jika kau bertanya Urusan apa yang dimiliki anak berusia 9 tahun, maka bagi Sakura Haruno, membersihkan rerumputan dan sampah di sekeliling pohon yamazakura akademinya adalah jawabannya.

Dua tangan kecil Sakura mencabuti rerumputan liar dan membersihkan sampah yang berserakan di sekeliling yamazakura, menyapunya, dan membuangnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah di akademinya itu. mata emeraldnya Sekali-kali menatap yamazakura tersebut dan tersenyum kecil, hal itu berlanjut sampai ia selesai membersihkan sekeliling pohon itu.

Di tengah aktivitasnya siang itu, Sakura berhenti menyapu dan menatap yamazakura itu "Kau sebentar lagi akan bermekaran lalu gugur dan orang-orang akan mulai melupakanmu. apa kau kesepian?"

Sakura merasa bahwa sangat tidak adil kalau bunga pohon yamazakura harus berguguran kemudian dilupakan oleh orang-orang setelah mereka menikmati keindahannya. Dia merasa bahwa Yamazakura itu seperti dirinya yang akhirnya mendapatkan teman namun tidak mampu berbuat banyak untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

"Yamazakura sangat kuat bukan?"

Tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura terkejut mendengar suara asing sehingga membuat ia terkesiap. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan dapat dilihat seorang anak lelaki bermandikan keringat. Walaupun peluh mengalir di dahinya dan membasahi rambutnya sehingga menutupi sedikit wajahnya, Sakura dapat melihat jelas kalau anak laki-laki di depannya itu sangat…

"Tampan." Ucap sakura tanpa menyadarinya.

"apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu."

"hah? bu, bukan apa-apa…"

Beruntung anak laki-laki itu tidak mendengar yang dikatakannya, pikir Sakura. Kembali Sakura menatap anak di depannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal anak lelaki di depannya. Rambutnya hitam dengan bagian atas yang sedikit mencuat, kulitnya putih pucat, dan matanya hitam sehitam batu onyx murni.

"Ku, kuat? tapi ia gugur seminggu setalah bermekaran—seminggu adalah waktu yang singkat." Sakura menatap sedih pohon sakura tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Walaupun sakura akan berguguran tapi dia tidak pernah lelah untuk kembali berbunga, kan?" Anak laki-laki itu menuju ke keran air, memutar kerannya, lalu meminum airnya. "Makanya kubilang yamazakura itu kuat."

"Apa dia tidak sedih?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Mungkin. Tapi sebagian orang tetap menunggunya untuk kembali bermekaran. ya 'kan, Sakura?." Kini onyx dan emerald saling bertatapan. Sang onyx seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Yamazakura telah berjanji untuk kembali berbagi keindahan padanya. Sang Emerald pun menunjukan pengertian atas apa yang ingin sang onyx sampaikan.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Hn, kita satu kelas."

"Aku tidak tahu kau."

"Kau terlalu memusingkan jidat lebarmu itu."

Mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki itu, pipi Sakura memerah. "Itu karena…"

"Kau sama seperti yamazakura ini. Ketika kau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mekar maka kau akan tahu caranya untuk membuat mereka takjub." Tercengang mendengar lantunan kata-kata anak lelaki di depannya perlahan garis lengkung tergambar di bibirnya dan secara otomatis sang emerald ikut tersenyum. Sang onyx membuang muka.

"Namamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tetap tersenyum.

Orang yang ditanya mengambil tas ninjanya yang diletakkannya di bawah keran air, memasangnya pada sabuk di celananya, dan berjalan menuju ke koridor depan. "Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil terus berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke yang dengan sangat yakin bahwa ucapan Sakura itu ditujukan untuknya menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang, mengernyitkan dahinya lalukembali menatap ke depan. "Hn." lalu Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura yang menatap kepergian Sasuke mengalihkan matanya ke pohon yamazakura, tersenyum pada pohon itu seakan-akan pohon itu juga tersenyum padanya. "Kau juga, terima kasih… Yamazakura."

Tidak lama setelah menaruh kembali sapu dan pengki ke tempat semula, Sakura bergegas ke tempat dimana dia, ino, dan teman-teman lainnya berjanji untuk bertemu. Sakura berlari dengan senyum masih tergambar di bibirnya, kuncupnya sudah ada hanya tinggal menunggunya untuk mekar. Sama seperti perasaan baru dalam hatinya, mungkin baru hanya tunas—namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tunas itu akan bertumbuh besar, memperlihatkan batangnya yang kokoh, ranting-rantingnya yang menawarkan kebahagiaan, lalu bunganya yang dengan tulus mekar memperlihatkan keindahan, seperti itulah perasaannya akan bertumbuh. Rasa yang akan mekar, kadang kala gugur tapi tidak pernah lelah untuk bermekaran kembali.

_Cinta untuk Sasuke Uchiha._

___-Owari-_

* * *

Untuk semua sasusaku shipper di FFn semoga suka ya :) tulisan ini masih belum sempurna. tapi udah ada beberapa bagian yang diperbaiki. semoga ke depannya bisa lebih bagus ya.

Dan haloo untuk:

Park Cheonsa19: salam kenal juga ya... terima kasih atas koreksinya, kelupaan nih disclaimer-nya tapi udah diperbaiki kok, ^^ terima kasih juga sudah membaca dan mereview.

Uchiha Hana Richan : wah, terima kasih sudah membaca :) juga reviewnya. iya nih, mau buat fic lagi... tapi sepertinya harus belajar dan baca2 tulisan lebih banyak lagi. ditunggu aja ya ^^. salam kenal...

yak doakan saya semoga tulisan-tulisan saya lebih baik lagi ke depannya ya :). kritik dan saran diterima dalam bentuk review maupun PM.

* * *

_Ticia Lim_


End file.
